king and queen of darkness - Chrysalis X Sombra
by Wolfsonic602
Summary: I have not seen a fanfic for these two just yet so I wanted to make on based off the King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, I hope you like it!


Chrysalis slowly walked across the cold, white ground, her horn glowing as is lead her to a certain entity she has been trying to find. The search had been slow and tedious since if she if she try to teleport it'll mess the spell up entirely. Her eyes locked eyes on what she was looking for, a hooked horned lay covered in the snow, only it's crimson tip showing. Chrysalis used her magic to pick it up and smirked when she saw her normal green magic turn red as she picked it up from the snow. Chrysalis put the horn safely in a rider bag, before teleporting away. Changlings bowed once Chrysalis appeared and backed away giving her space. The queen took the horn out of her back and placed it on a black rock table and she turned to a book that also sat on the table. Chrysalis opened the book and began to chant softly, many changlings watched on in silence as the had no idea what their queen was doing, but they didn't question it. After a few minutes a black smoke was gathering around the hooves of the changlings and with a bright red flash a blood red cocoon handed from the ceiling above the table, the horn now gone.

"leave me" Chrysalis said to the changlings behind her and they left without saying a word. She stood in front of the cocoon as it seemed to pulse, the changling queen reached out and gently tapped the cocoon and it broke open and a grey unicorn fell to the ground as he took deep breaths and he turned to look at the queen.

"king Sombra, Its a pleasure to meet you" Chrysalis said

said pony stood up on shake legs his hair beginning to wave as his strength slowly returned "where am i?" he asked mostly demanding.

"my kingdom and you'd be wise to speak carefully about what you say and how you say it, I can end your life just as I have brought it back" Chrysalis said with a small snarl.

Sombra walked towards her and was inches away giving a snarl of his own "I'm not scared of you"

"nor am I" Chrysalis shot back.

Sombra looked her up and down and weighing his options before back off "what do you want, I know there's more to just bing me back"

Chrysalis smirked "I have a proposition for you"

"and what is that" Sombra said as he stared at the queen.

"I'll let you run my army and command it like you are their king" Chrysalis said "but you must do something for me"

"and what is that" Sombra asked seeming to get interested now.

"you provide me with an heir" Chrysalis said as she gave a smirk seeing the small shock resonating in the dark king's eyes.

Sombra growled in frustration as he sat thinking it over and after a while he finally spoke "fine, I'll do it but you will hold your end of the deal"

"of course" Chrysalis said

"this will only be an alliance, no love" Sombra said, Chrysalis nodded as they both shivered in disgust.

~many years later~

Chrysalis lay on her rock ledge that looked over her followers now cut in half after her daughters betrayal.

"I thought i'd find you here" Chrysalis heard her king speak behind her.

"I don't need your sentiment" Chrysalis said with a growl.

"I know so I won't speak" Sombra said as he laid down beside the queen and he reached his hoof over her own and she said nothing as he added "my queen"

"I thought we agreed no love" Chrysalis said softly.

Sombra spoke with a smirk "well that was many years ago and I think we can bend the rules a bit"

Chrysalis sighed "probably"

"we can try again" Sombra suggested after awhile.

"and then what? we end up with another traitor" Chrysalis snapped.

Sombra stared at her unfazed "we will keep an eye on them" Chrysalis nodded as she gently touched noses with the other as they sat in silence "we will do it right, so you can have an heir you be proud of"

"thank you" Chrysalis looked at him for a minute before kissing her king on the cheek, earning a dark crimson blush from the other.

Sombra froze before smirking as he turned to her "you missed" he kissed her on the lips as a few followers watched the scene unfold.


End file.
